Some Things Never Change
by IceAngel 69
Summary: John comes back into Sam and Dean's lives. Is their relationship they strong enough to withstand John? WARNING: slash and wincset. WARNING: cliche, but cliche things are always the best.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like it.

DISCLAIMER: i do not own

Sam frowned in irritation as he was rudely awoken by a finger poking him roughly in the back. He knew it was dean trying to get his attention but he was too tired to care. He pretended to be asleep, hoping if Dean thought he was asleep he would leave him alone.

"I know you're awake Sam." Dean's voice cut through his hopes and made them dissapear like smoke.

"What do you want Dean?" Sam growled, not bothering to hide his annoyance at being awoken so early.

They had only gotten to sleep a few hours ago. Dean had been in a particularly horny mood and had kept Sam awake and extremely busy all night. Not that Sam was complaining, he liked sex as much as Dean did and had really enjoyed the night before, but he needed adequate time to recover which at the moment Dean was not allowing him.

"I want pie." Dean answered.

"Well then go and get pie." Sam mumbled as he closed his eyes and tried in vain to drift off back to sleep.

"I want you to go and get me pie." Dean rephrased.

"Dean, it's six o'clock in the morning. There is not a chance in hell I'm getting out of bed to buy you pie."

"Why not?"

Sam didn't even have to look at Dean to know he was pouting, he could hear it in his voice.

"Because I'm tired, it's cold outside and my ass hurts. Now can I please go back to sleep?" Sam was practically begging by the end.

Dean frowned, but was not about to give in yet. He slid forward so Sam could feel his breath on the back of his neck and trailed a finger seductively up and downs Sam's back, stopping at his tailbone.

"But baby, I'm hungry. So you can either feed me with pie, or you'll just have to feed me in other ways."

Dean cupped Sam's ass, making it quite clear how he expected Sam to 'feed' him. Sam weighed the pros and cons of staying there and having sex again, or getting out of bed and braving the cold morning air. He made his choice when the thought of having Dean inside him again made his ass ache in protest.

"Fine! I'll get your damn pie."

Dean looked a little upset that he wasn't getting sex, but happy that he was getting pie.

Sam slipped out of bed, wincing when his ass and lower back throbbed painfully. He quickly pulled his pants on, along with the cleanest shirt he could find and a jumper.

"Do we need anything else?" he asked as he tied his shoelaces.

Dean looked thoughtful for a moment while he took a mental stock list of all the things they might need.

"Lube, we're out of lube and you should probably get more condoms, we only have a couple left."

"What kind do you want?" Sam asked, grabbing his wallet and car keys out of Dean's jeans pocket.

"Surprise me. But don't get flavoured ones, they taste like shit."

"Ok. Pie, condoms and lube." Sam repeated to himself, "I can already imagine the weird looks I'll be getting."

"Don't take too long!" Dean yelled after him as he left.

Sam rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. The freezing morning air made him shiver even through his thick jumper. He jogged over to the Impala, desperate to get out of the cold. Unlocking the door, he slipped inside.

He bit his lip as the unforgiving car seats did nothing to ease his discomfort. Pulling out of the motel parking lot, he turned left and headed to the supermarket, the only one that was open so early. When he reached the halfway mark, he couldn't help but think he had made the wrong choice.

He was cold, tired, sore and there was no way he was getting back to sleep. If he had chosen the sex, sure he'd be sore but he'd be in a nice warm bed while Dean did all the work. And Dean probably would have finished by now and he'd be sleeping again.

"Next time I'm taking the sex." he muttered to himself, as he pulled into the shop parking lot.

Looking around the empty parking lot he wasn't surprised to see he was the only one stupid enough to be out of bed.

"Fucking Dean and his fucking pie."

He braced himself before leaving the relative warmth of the car and got out, locking the door behind him. Before he entered the main shop, he ducked into the small bakery and bought three large pies. Two cherry and an apple, knowing if he just bought one, Dean would be hungry again in a few hours.

After that he made his way into the supermarket, heading straight for the aisle he wanted. He walked past pregnancy tests, bandaids and tampons before making it to his goal. He grabbed a lube of their usual lube and stepped slightly to the left to inspect the range of condoms. He hated buying condoms, that was Dean's department. Dean was the one that had to wear it, how the hell was Sam supposed to know what type Dean would prefer? Deciding to play it safe, he grabbed two boxes of regular ultra-thins, the coloured ones because Sam liked the coloured ones.

"Sam?"

Sam startled as the familiar voice called his name. He spun around wildly, looking for the source of the voice and then he found it. John was standing at the other end of the aisle. Sam was stunned speechless, they hadn't heard from John in nearly four months. All he could do was wave stupidly at him, then gave himself a mental slap, realising he'd been waving around the bottle of lube. John walked down the aisle towards Sam, giving him an odd look.

Sam wanted to throw the bottle of lube away, be realised that would make him look even weirder.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" was the best he could come up with.

"Bobby told me where you and Dean were. I've been looking for you both." John answered gruffly.

"How did you know I was in here?"

"Saw the Impala in the parking lot."

"Oh."

An awkward silence developed between them. John continued looking at him weirdly and he remembered suddenly he was still holding the boxes of condoms. His stomach dropped and his heart tried to crawl its way out of his chest. No matter how old you are, no one wants to be caught buying lube and condoms by a parent. Especially a parent who's idea of sexual education is ' If you can't keep it in your pants, don't get her pregnant'

He considered putting them back but decided against it. He was twenty-six, not thirteen, there was no reason for him to be embarrassed. At least he wouldn't be getting anyone pregnant. Admittedly he was buying them so he could continue to have a incestrial relationship with his brother while practicing safe sex, but John didn't need to know that.

"Well, I have everything." Sam broke the silence reluctantly and was horrified to see himself wave the bottle of lube around to demonstrate this point.

"Ok, well you go and pay for your….items. I'll be waiting in the parking lot." John said briskly, just as determined to leave the awkward condom moment behind them.

Sam agreed quickly and headed towards the nearest cashier. He placed his items down and shifted the plastic bag of pies to the crook of his elbow so he could pull out his phone and quickly dial Dean's number.

"Come on Dean, pick up the fucking phone." he muttered to himself, ignoring the odd look for the cashier.

"That comes to thirty-nine dollars." the cashier told him dully.

Sam pulled a fifty out of wallet and handed it over. While he was waiting for change, Dean picked up the phone.

"_Sammy, where's my pie?"_

"Calm down, I got your stupid pies."

"_Pies? There's more then one?" _Sam could hear his excitement.

"Dean right now we have bigger problems then your lack of pie." Sam growled, taking his change and stuffing it back in his wallet.

"_What?"_

"I ran into dad. Apparently he's been looking for us."

"_How is that a problem?"_

Sam rolled his eyes and his brothers inability to see the bigger picture. He took he shopping bag and stood outside near the bakery where he was sure John couldn't see him.

"Dean, our motel room only has one bed. Don't you think that will raise a few questions?"

The line was silent. Sam began a countdown in his head, 5...4...3...2.…1...

"_Shit!"_

"Yep."

"_What are we gonna do?" _Dean was panicking, no doubt pacing the room.

"Check out of that one and check into one with two beds. Move all our crap into it before dad and I get back."

"_Ok…..hey Sam?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Did ya get the lube and condoms?" _

Dean sounded like a child asking for Christmas presents and Sam couldn't suppress a small smile.

"Yeah Dean, I got them."

"_Awesome."_

"I gotta go, dad's waiting for me."

"_Ok, I'll text you our new room number."_

"Love you."

"_Love you to ya big girl." _

Sam flipped the phone lid down, ending the call. As he walked in the parking lot, he spotted John immediately. He had parked his car next to the Impala. Seeing his standing there as impassive as ever, made Sam's heart sink. How were he and Dean meant to hide what they had from John? They hadn't had to hide it for a long time, what if they weren't as good at as they used to be?

"We are so screwed." Sam whispered.

He unlocked the card door and hopped in, watching John do the same through the rear-view mirror. He flipped open his phone when it began to vibrate, signalling he had a new message.

'_Room 34'_

"I don't know why I even bothered buying condoms, I'm definitely not getting sex now."

Now Sam really wished he had taken option two, because it looked like John was sticking around for awhile. And rule number one when John was around, no sex.

"Yep. No sex for me." he mumbled glumly, pulling into the motel parking lot and parking in the empty space in front of room thirty-four.

He grabbed Dean's pies but before he got out, he shoved the condoms and lube into the glove box. He knocked on the motel door and Dean answered straight away, sweaty from having to move all their stuff in such short notice.

"Where's dad?" he asked, nervously looking around.

"Booking a room I'm betting." Sam muttered, walking past Dean into their new room.

He put the pies on the kitchen bench and couldn't suppress at Dean's enthusiasm when he spotted the pies.

"You realise we're screwed right?" Sam asked, flopping down onto the dusty couch. "like amazingly, epically screwed."

Dean sighed and pushed the half eaten pie away, no longer hungry. The thought of John finding out twisting his stomach into knots.

"Yeah Sammy, I know."

Loud knocking at the door made them both jump and their hearts beat wildly in their chests.

"It's me!" Johns voice echoed through the door.

"How did he know which room we were in?"

"He's dad." Dean answered with a shrug, getting up to open the door.

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel better." Sam mumbled to himself.

Dean hummed in agreement, standing aside so John could enter.

"Hey dad."

"Dean." John grunted in aknowledgement, pushing past Dean.

Sam felt sorry for Dean when John practically ignored him, he looked like a kicked puppy. He watched John enter the room with an air of superiority and his natural feelings of contempt and irritation towards John once again flooded his system.

He hated it when his showed up out of the blue. All he did was cause disruption. John would come in, mess with his and Dean's lives and relationship and leave again. Not only that, but because he made Sam angry, he would eventually take his anger out on Dean. However what Sam hated most, was not the way John treated him, but the way he treated Dean. Sam had never really cared for Johns opinion, but it meant everything to Dean. And whenever John was around of any period of time, Dean was miserable.

"So, why are you here dad?" Dean asked, returning to the comfort of his pie.

"Bobby's got a jog for us."

"What kind of job?"

"A job."

Sam glared as John's evasive answers but bit his lip and kept his mouth shut.

"When do we leave?" Dean asked to break the uncomfortable silence.

"First thing tomorrow we leave for Bobby's place."

"If the job is near Bobby's place, why doesn't he deal with it?" Sam spoke up, irritation clear in his voice.

"He has his reasons." John grunted.

Sam opened his mouth to argue but snapped it shut when Dean sent him a pleading look.

"Sammy." Dean warned, knowing Sam was close to starting a argument.

Sam just rolled his eyes and huffed, crossed his arms and sunk into the couch. He didn't really care how childish he was acting.

hope you liked it. please review, i'll update as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

well here's chapter two. hope you enjoy it, thank you for all the reviews.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK **

Dean grumbled and rolled over for what felt like the hundredth time. Groaning softly into his pillow, he accepted that he had gotten as much sleep as he was going to get. Yawning he glanced at the cheap plastic clock on the bedside cabinet.

He muttered a curse when he realised he'd only gotten three hours sleep. Rolling over once more he lay on his side and watched the sleeping form of Sam. He could always tell whether or not Sam was sleeping well. When he was having a good night sleep he would curl up and make himself as small as possible. He would cling to the nearest thing to him, normally Dean.

However, when he was having a bad night sleep he would do what he was doing at the moment. He was spread out as much as he could on the bed, one foot hanging off the side and the blanket piled on the floor. Dean briefly considered covering Sam up but he quickly dismissed the idea. It wasn't a cold night and he'd just end up kicking it off again anyway.

He watched Sam's chest rise and fall steadily, it still dark outside but there was enough moonlight to illuminate Sam's face. His mouth was open slightly as he breathed deeply and his eyelashes rested softly against his cheeks. The moonlight made his skin glow, making it appear silky smooth. Normally Dean would have relished the rare moment to observe Sam while he slept, but all he could think about was John asleep in the next room.

He hoped that they could do the job and John would disappear foe another six months. He hoped they could hide their relationship like they had been doing for many years, but something in his heart told him this time was different. He would never admit it to Sam, but he was scared. The thought of John finding out made his heart beat faster and his blood ran cold.

Over the years he had spent many hours convincing Sam, John would never find out, they would be careful and everything would be alright. Because although John could see right most people, when it came to his own family, he was surprisingly ignorant. And he knew it was only a matter of time before Sam needed reassuring once more and Dean would give it because that was his job, but if he was honest with himself, he wasn't sure he believed it.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam murmured sleepily.

Dean smiled gently, looking at Sam's messy hair and eyes clouded with sleep.

"Nothing really. Can't sleep."

Sam grunted in understanding.

"Me either. I can't sleep without you."

"I know how you feel."

They both watched each other in silence from their separate beds. Sam was the first to break the silence.

"Dad caught me buying condoms."

"What?" Dean chuckled.

"This morning. When I was buying you pie, he saw me buying condoms and lube, in fact for some strange reason a waved the bottle of lube in his face."

"Holy shit dude! That's fucking funny!" Dean couldn't help but laugh at Sam's expense.

"Oh yeah, hilarious. I'm standing there waving around a bottle of lube and holding two packets of coloured ultra-thins."

"Two packets? Dude, we don't have that much sex."

"Then why do we always run out of condoms?" Sam countered.

"Fair enough, you win."

"I didn't know this was a competition," Sam smiled, enjoying the light hearted banter.

"It's always a competition Sammy."

"You're such a jerk." Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, but you're a bitch."

They both smiled at each other, laughing at their private joke.

"You know, we should have at least an hour before dad wakes up. Wanna have a shower?" Dean asked with a smirk.

Sam smiled, knowing exactly what Dean wanted.

"That depends." he answered.

"On what?"

"Is this a shower where we actually get clean, or a shower where we come out dirtier then when we went in?"

"Both. We'll definitely get dirty, but then we can clean each other." Dean answered after a moment.

"Oh, a compromise. I like it." Sam teased.

Dean was wide awake by this time and jumped out of bed. Sam laughed when Dean eagerly took his hand and pulled him out of bed, he shivered when their naked chests touched.

"But no sex." Sam warned while Dean kissed down the length of his neck.

"Awwww….why?" Dean pulled back pouting.

"Because neither of us are capable of being quiet enough to have sex and not wake dad up, and the condoms are in the car." he explained breathlessly as Dean continued the attack on his neck.

Dean was about to argue that they didn't really need condoms but stopped himself, knowing it would just start an argument they'd had many times and he wasn't about to pass up the chance of the last sexual encounter he may have with Sam for awhile.

"Do I at least get a blow job?" he asked hopefully as Sam pulled him towards the bathroom.

Sam pretended to think, "I think I arrange that."

When they reached the shower, Sam let go of Dean and quickly shed his pyjama pants while Dean followed. He turned the shower on, adjusting the temperature was steaming hot the way they liked it. Stepping under the spray of the water, they both hissed, enjoying the heat and the air thick with steam.

Sam watched in fascination as the water streamed down Dean's body, making his muscles and skin shine. Dean watched the hunger growing in Sam's eyes and he couldn't hold back any longer. He closed the distance between them, the water making their bodies glide against one another.

He captured Sam's lips with his own , sucking on the plump bottom lip and nibbling gently. Sam whined and pushed himself closer to Dean desperate for physical contact. Dean smirked when he felt his growing erection, hard against his thigh.

Sam broke the kiss messily and gasping for air. Dean trailed his fingers gently over Sam's collarbone, trailing his tongue over the wet skin and licking up the droplets of water.

"Dean." Sam whined, thrusting against Dean's hip, water making their bodies slide together easily.

"What do you want Sammy?" Dean murmured against Sam's skin.

"Anything, everything. Just please do something." Sam begged, the heat of his arousal thundering through him.

"Someone promised me a blow job." Dean reminded him.

Sam smiled innocently and slowly dropped to his knees. He gently kissed the inside of Dean's thigh, suckling at the soft skin and loving the subtle shiver in Dean's muscles.

"Jesus Sammy." Dean panted breathlessly.

Dean shivered despite the heat from the shower. His entire body tingled as the result of what Sam was doing with his mouth.

"Sammy baby, please." Dean pleaded as Sam continued to lick, bite and suck everywhere but where he wanted it most.

Eventually Sam took pity on Dean and trailed two fingers lazily around the shaft of Dean's erection, and blew lightly on the head. It was quite hard the breath under the stream of the shower so he shifted him and Dean over slightly. When he could breath properly he opened his mouth and used his tongue to trace the vein that travelled along the length of Dean's cock.

"Shit!"

Dean was forced to lean against the cool tiles in order to stay upright. Sam smiled and placed a kiss on the pink mushroom head, humming in approval at the taste of pre cum. He suckled at the head, using his hand to continue pumping the shaft. Dean swore as pleasure raced up his spine, and grasped Sam's hair roughly.

Sam winced as Dean pulled some of his hair out, but did not cease his sucking. Realising Dean was close, he moved his hand to cup Dean's balls, grasping them roughly and massaging them in time with the pumping of his hand. Before Dean could understand what he was doing, Sam swallowed him whole, relaxing his throat and deep throating him.

"Holy mother of fuck!"

Dean saw stars as his cock was surrounded by the wet heat of Sam's mouth.

"Shit Sammy, you deep throat like a pro." Dean panted, thrusting his hips.

Sam gagged and used his hands to hold Dean's hips still to stop himself from choking. Dean managed to whimper an apology. He was so close, Sam's mouth working around him expertly and he could feel the orgasm building but still just out of reach. Sam noticed how close Dean was by the way his body was tensing and he considered pulling back and teasing Dean a little but he knew they really didn't have the time, so he decided to finish Dean off with a bang.

Opening his mouth wider, he took Dean as deep as he could and hummed in the back off his throat. Dean cursed as the vibrations sent him over the edge and his orgasm crashed over him like a wave, pulling his balls tight as pleasure coursed through him and made him shake.

He pulled back slightly so Dean's cum wouldn't choke him and Dean's cum filled his mouth but he didn't swallow, he held it there. As Dean panted above him, Sam stood up and kissed him deeply, sharing the cum with Dean. Dean groaned in surprise as his own cum filled his mouth but he didn't break the kiss and swallowed whatever Sam gave him.

"Sneaky bastard." Dean growled when Sam pulled away a thin piece of cum mixed with saliva still joining their mouths together.

"You love it." Sam whispered, the taste of Dean lingering in his mouth.

"You're a kinky bitch." Dean laughed, leaning against the wall to recover.

"I'm not the one who just swallowed my own cum." Sam pointed out with a smirk.

Dean laughed and held out his hand, helping Sam out of the shower and felt guilty when he saw Sam was still hard.

"Sorry baby." Dean murmured, "Want me to finish you off?"

"Nah, go and get dressed. I'll finish myself off." Sam smiled, blushing lightly.

"Sure?"

"Yeah, go on."

Dean smiled and left, legs still shaky. He closed the bathroom door behind him, knowing Sam was still embarrassed about masturbating never him. He began to put all their stuff back into their duffle bags so they would ready to leave when John was, he kept Sam a pair of pants, shirt and underwear out so he would have something clean to wear and pulled on his own clothes. He felt a little bad that he hadn't realised Sam was still hard, sure he had been preoccupied bur he'd never forgotten about Sam's needs before.

"I'll make it up to him." he promised himself.

Sam opened the bathroom door and stepped out with a slight blush and began to dress in the clothes Dean had set out for him. Dean couldn't control his smirk.

"Dude, how is it you can scream like a whore when he we have sex, but masturbating makes you blush like a virgin?" he teased, enjoying it when Sam went even redder.

"I don't know." Sam admitted, "I just always considered masturbating personal."

Dean snorted and zipped up his duffle bag.

"Dad will be up soon." Sam changed the subject.

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam, knowing exactly what he had just done.

"Yeah I know. Another epically awkward day in front of us." he shivered at the memory of the day before.

"Mmmm …..I swear to god Dean, I don't think I can handle him much longer."

"Fuck Sammy, it's only been one day." Dean groaned.

"I know. And I'm trying to be civil, I really am. But he just irritates me like no pone else can."

"I know baby, I know." Dean said, remembering how Sam had kept his temper under control the day before.

"Dean! Sam!" John's voice made them both jump.

They looked at the door and glared at it, knowing John was on the other side.

"Come on! We're leaving!" John yelled through the door.

"Here we go." Sam mumbled, throwing the duffle bag over his shoulder.

Dean opened the door and saw John already standing the Impala.

"Give me the keys." he demanded.

"Why?" Dean asked slowly.

"Mine isn't starting. Don't have time to fix it. We're all in the Impala."

"It was working fine yesterday." Sam mumbled suspiciously.

John threw him a glare but otherwise ignored him.

"Just get in the car." Dean whispered pleadingly, not wanting to be in the middle of an argument so early in the morning.

Sam rolled his eyes but got into the car without another word and Dean knew he was sulking.

Sometimes it's like being the big brother to a five year old, Dean thought tiredly, hopping into the front seat next to John.

John pulled out of the parking lot and they drove in silence. Sam was having a hissy fit in the backseat, Dean was sitting uncomfortably and staring out the window, while John pretended the other two weren't there.

The sound of a phone ringing broke the silence and Dean jumped. I gotta stop doing that, he thought angrily, I'm acting like a skittish twelve year old girl.

He flipped the phone open, frowning when he saw it was a text from Sam. Glancing back at Sam he was confused even more when he saw Sam was still pulling his bitch face and staring out the window. Shrugging, he opened the message.

'_I want to suck you cock so much right now.'_

Dean could feel his eyes widen as he stared in shock at the dirty text.

'_**Sam! I'm sitting next to dad!' **_he text back frantically.

Looking back at Sam, he glared when he noticed the small smirk on Sam's face. Little bastard. His phone rang again.

'_I want to taste your hot cum in my mouth as I struggle to swallow it all.'_

'_**Fucking Christ Sam! Stop!'**_

Dean made a strangled noise in the back of his throat which caused John to look at him strangely.

'_Then I want you to force you cock deep inside my tight ass and fuck me hard and fast. So I'm dripping with cum.'_

Dean whimpered as all the blood in his body rushed south.

"Are you ok?" John asked suspiciously.

"Yeah I'm fine." he managed to choke out and he didn't miss the small snort from Sam.

Sam smirked, knowing the effect he was having on Dean.

Dean quickly text back.

'_**Seriously Sam! Fucking stop!'**_

'_I want to feel your cum dripping down my legs and onto my balls.'_

'_**STOP!'**_

'_I'm on my knees, gagging on your cum and begging for more.'_

Dean groaned as the image of what Sam was describing popped into his head. John looked at him and gave him a look which said. 'we are so talking about this later.'

'_**Sammy I swear to all that is good in this world, I am going to KILL YOU!'**_

Sam snorted loudly, earning him a odd look from John.

Dean growled and hit his head against the dashboard when he phone rang again. It was going to be a long day.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

hope you enjoyed it! don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

here's the third chapter, hope you enjoy it. reviews = love

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK **

Dean sighed as he watched he world outside the car speed past. He smiled softly when he heard light snores coming from Sam. They'd been in the car all day and the sun was beginning to set, turning the sky and bright orange, but John refused to pull over. Sam had eventually fallen asleep, head resting against the car seat. God how dean wished he could fall asleep, but had never been able to fall asleep in the car, not even when he was a kid.

"What was all that before?" John asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"All what?" Dean asked, confused.

"Who were you texting earlier?"

Dean felt his stomach twist and mouth go dry.

"Ohh….ahh… no one really." he managed to stutter out, hoping it was enough for John. Apparently it wasn't.

"Didn't look like nothing. You looked pretty stressed out."

"It was nothing. Really. Just some girl I'd met in town." Dan bullshitted.

"And you gave her your number? Dean you know better then that! Hit and run!" John lectured.

Dean knew he shouldn't. he knew he should nod and smile and let it go. But he couldn't.

"Maybe I don't want that anymore. Maybe I don't want to just hit and run."

John looked at him for a brief moment and frowned at him before looking back to the road.

"You're a hunter Dean. Unfortunately you don't get to have long term relationships."

"I know that. Doesn't mean I can't want it."

John opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he heard whimpering.

Dean heard it to and knew immediately what it was. Turning around he saw Sam twisting and whimpering in his sleep, shifting from side to side.

"He's having a nightmare." he answered John's questioning look.

"Pull over."

"Why?"

"Just pull over!" the sound of Sam's distress going straight to his heart.

John shot him a strange look but pulled over anyway, gravel growling as the tires hit the dirt on the side of the road. Before the car had come to a complete stop, Dean was already out of the car and opening the door to Sam's door.

Without a word he slipped into the back seat next to Sam's still whimpering form. Dean knew he wouldn't be able to wake him up, he was too far gone in his nightmare. So ignoring the presence of John, he pulled Sam into his arms.

Sam's mop of messy brown hair sitting just below his chin. He rubbed his hand soothingly up and down Sam's back and Sam's whimpering stopped, he settled down as Dean's touch forced the nightmare away.

"There ya go baby boy. It's all ok Sammy, I'm here." he muttered into Sam's ear.

He wiped away the hair on Sam's forehead and kissed it gently, the taste of Sam's sweat on his lips. Sam shifted and moved into Dean's touch. His body stopped shaking and his whimpering ceased. He nuzzled into Dean, never once even close to awakening.

John watched the exchange silently, suspicion eating away at him. Something was wrong, he could feel it when he looked at Sam and Dean. Something was very wrong, he just wasn't sure what. They were hiding something from him, it was right in front of him, but for some reason he just couldn't see it.

Dean sighed and wrapped his arms protectively around Sam's waist. Sam was spread across his lap still fast asleep. He tensed when he felt John's eyes on him, he had temporarily forgotten about John. Looking up he saw John watching him through the mirror.

"What are you doing?" John asked, suspicion clear in his voice.

"Sam was having a nightmare."

Dean was cursing himself for his lapse in judgement but made no move to remove Sam. He didn't want the nightmare to return.

"So? He's a big boy. Wake him up."

Dean glared at John, angry at his dismissal of Sam's fear.

"He's impossible to wake up when he's having a nightmare. This is the only way to calm him down." he explained, desperately trying to hide his anger and cover his slip.

Dean did what he always did when he was nervous, upset of angry. He touched Sam, which at the moment was not the smartest idea but he couldn't stop himself. He swept his hand up and down Sam's back, following his spine. He could feel Sam's hot breath against his neck, which calmed him down, knowing was content.

"You two are a lot closer then what you used to be." John pointed out.

No we've always been this close, you've just never seen it, Dean thought but decided to play along.

"We have to be. Hunting by ourselves, we can't afford to argue all the time."

"Where did you learn to do that?" John asked.

"Do what?"

"Make his nightmare stop."

"Just picked it up over the years," Dean shrugged, "Sam's always had nightmares, ever since he was a kid."

John felt a spike of guilt that he hadn't already known Sam had nightmares, and that it was Dean who knew how to comfort Sam and not him. Looking at Sam and Dean now, he couldn't help but feel like an intruder in his own family. Watching Sam cuddle Dean, he was a look of happiness on Dean's face he rarely ever saw.

****

When they reached Bobby's it was still dark but a tinge of light could be seen on the horizon and the sky was turning a dusty blue. Sam had moved from Dean's lap and had slept soundly through the night. Although Dean didn't mind having Sam pressed against him normally, his legs were beginning to fall asleep and John was throwing him odd looks every now and then which were beginning to make him feel uncomfortable. As he began to get pins and needles in his legs, the gates to Bobby's property came into view and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank fuck." he muttered to himself.

As John pulled into the driveway, the growl of the gravel filled the car and Sam grunted in annoyance but managed to remain asleep. When Bobby's house came into view and Dean wasn't surprised at how happy he felt. Bobby's house was the closest thing he and Sam had to a home and the prospect of John dicovering their secret, suddenly scared him a lot less. The car came to a juddering halt and Dean was faced with the problem of getting out of the car. He waited for John to get out and collect their duffle bags from the boot before he tried to wake Sam.

"Come on Sammy." he whispered, giving Sam's shoulder a small shake.

Sam mumbled something and nuzzled closer to Dean's warm body, reluctant to wake up.

"Come on baby. We're at Bobby's."

"Bobby's?" Sam mumbled, voice hazy with sleep.

"Yeah, come on. Wakey, wakey." Dean smiled, Sam sounded cute when he was tired.

"I'm tired." Sam pouted, giving Dean his best puppy dog eyes.

"I know baby. You can sleep when we get inside." Dean promised, ruffling Sam's hair.

"Fine." Sam sighed.

He untangled himself from Dean and practically rolled out of the car, movements still sluggish from sleep.

"How did I end up on top of you? What did dad say about it?" Sam asked, confused.

"You were having a nightmare and I explained it to dad, so don't worry." Dean shrugged, bumping his shoulder against Sam's

Sam smiled and bumped back.

"Come on, inside," Dean muttered, nudging Sam towards the front door.

"I'm going, I'm going." Sam mumbled.

Sam and Dean entered the house together, both pushing and bumping into each other. Sam grabbed Dean around the waist and spun him around. Dean lost his balance and crashed into one of the many tables covered in books. As he fell, Dean grabbed onto Sam for support and pulled him down with him.

"Shit!" they yelled in unison.

They crashed to the ground painfully, Sam elbowing Dean in the stomach. They both lay there panting, Sam sitting on top of Dean while they caught there breath, heart beating wildly.

"Sorry." Sam said.

He had landed on top of Dean which meant Dean had taken the full force of the fall as well as the weight of Sam's body crashing down on top of him.

"It's fine." Dean wheezed, pain lancing through his stomach where Sam had elbowed him.

"You two idjits better not have broken anything!" Bobby growled from the doorway.

"Well I think I broke Dean." Sam joked, poking Dean in the chest.

Dean grunted and slapped his hand away.

"Christ! You two are worse now then you were when you were children."

Sam and Dean smiled at Bobby, knowing he was happy they were there.

"Where's dad?" Sam asked, realising that they hadn't seen John yet.

"Upstairs putting all your crap in your rooms. I suggest you get off your brother before he get back."

They stared in shock as Bobby turned and left, heading back into the study. Sam pushed himself off of Dean with a grunt, feeling guilty when he saw Dean wince. Hr offered Dean a hand to help him up.

"Do you think he knows?" Sam asked, fear clouding his voice.

"No. We're still breathing so he can't know." Dean assured him, seeing the worry in Sam's eyes.

Sam nodded in agreement and apologised once more for smashing him into the table.

"Don't worry about it bitch, it happens."

Sam smiled and yawned, sleeping in the car hadn't made him any less tired then he had been that morning.

"Why don't you go and get a few more hours sleep?" Dean suggested.

He really didn't want Sam and John in the same room until Sam had gotten some real sleep because a sleep deprived Sam was a grumpy, irritated Sam.

"Ok. Will you be ok with dad?"

"Course I will be. Plus I got Bobby too."

Sam nodded, the prospect of sleep making his eyes droop.

"Wake me in a few hours yeah?"

"Sure."

Dean looked around quickly and gave Sam a soft, quick kiss.

"Get some sleep Sammy."

Sam smiled and headed upstairs, ignoring John who was making his way down.

"Where's he off to?" John jerked his head in Sam's direction.

"Sleep." Dean answered simply, following him into the study where Bobby was sitting with a glass full of whiskey.

Dean threw himself onto one of the overstuffed, dusty chairs and propped his feet up on the coffee table. John sat down stiffly in one of the wooden chairs.

"Want a beer?" Bobby asked.

"Sure." both John and Dean answered at once.

Bobby got up and came back with three cold beers and Dean took his with a 'thanks.'

"So what were you hunting when I found you?" John asked after a few sips of beer.

"Nothing. We were on a break." Dean admitted

"A break?" John repeated incredulous.

"Yes. A break."

"Why?" John demanded to know.

Dean stifled a sigh when he recognised the tone of John's voice and he knew he was going to get some serious shit from John for not hunting.

"Sam got hurt a while back on a hunt, so we've been taking a break." Dean explained.

"And? Sam's better now, so why aren't you hunting again?"

"We're here aren't we?" Dean snapped, angry because he knew John was right.

Sam had been completely healed for nearly a month but neither of them had wanted to continue hunting. They had been enjoying being together in their own little world.

"Only because I came and got you! Now tell me the truth, why aren't you hunting?"

"Because Sam hates it! He hates the danger, he hates the sleepless nights." Dean yelled.

"That doesn't mean you just quit!"

"We haven't quit! I promised Sam every now and then we'd take a break. And Sam's happiness is more important to me then some hunt!"

John glared but said nothing, choosing instead to take a long sip of beer. Dean knew that at least for a little while, John would drop the argument. And judging by the suspicious looks John was sending his way, he knew sooner or later John would corner him. He swallowed the last of his beer in one mouthful, enjoying the taste on his lips.

"Well I'm beat. I'm gonna go and get a few hours sleep." Dean announced, desperate to get away from John and thoughts beginning to become fuzzy from lack of sleep.

Bobby grunted in acknowledgement and John said nothing so Dean made his escape.

Walking to his bedroom he passed Sam's room and even though he was tired, he couldn't help himself. He owed Sam from that morning. Opening the door he smiled when it swung open, happy that Sam hadn't locked it as that would have made his plan a hell of a lot harder.

He walked into the room, eyes straining in the darkness. Spotting the large lump in the middle of the bed he recognised it instantly a Sam. Turning around he locked the door and made his way towards the bed.

"Time to come out and play Sammy." he whispered.

Chances were Sam would be pissed when Dean woke him up, but he was willing to bet Sam would forgive him when he started to suck his cock.

"Come on Sammy. Big brother has a surprise for you."

He lifted the thick blanket up at the bottom of the bed and ducked underneath. Diving under he crawled under the blanket with one destination in mind.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK **

hope you liked it, please REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy chapter four. please review. i will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

_**SAMDEAN SAMDEAN SAMDEAN SAMDEAN SAMDEAN SAMDEAN SAMDEAN SAMDEAN SAMDEAN SAMDEAN SAMDEAN **_

Sam yawned as the thick beam of sunlight streamed across his face and made his eyes sting. he rolled over and spread out, reaching for the warmth of Dean's body and frowned when all he found was empty space. He moved his hand sluggishly around the empty space, confusion swimming through him.

"what?" Sam mumbled, raising his head and looking around.

It was then that he realised that he was not in his motel room, but at Bobby's and the reason he was sleeping alone was because John was sleeping down the hall.

"fuck me." Sam groaned as the horror of the past two days coming flooding back.

Then he remembered Dean's amazing wake up call in the middle of the night. His cheeks flushed as a blush spread across his face and his body heated. Nothing felt quite as good as waking up with a warm mouth around his cock. Then again, nothing felt as bad as waking up in a cold, empty bed.

Sighing heavily he pulled back the blanket and rolled out of bed, cursing when the underwear around his ankles caused him to fall flat on his face.

"Damn it Dean! you could have at least pulled my fucking underwear back up!" he muttered angrily, slowly pushing himself off the floor.

When he finally managed to stand up, he pulled the underwear up and pulled on a pair of clean pants and a baggy old t-shirt. Grumbling he left his room and shuffled slowly down the carpeted hallway. The few hours of sleep had done him a lot of good but he would have liked a few hours more.

Dean felt his mouth go dry when he saw Sam coming down the stairs. Fuck he looked adorable. his hair stuck up at odd angles, pants hanging low on his hips so he could see a thin strip of milky white skin. Sam shuffled past him, oblivious to Dean's looks and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hungry" Dean asked when he found his voice.

Sam hummed and rested his head on the table. Dean grinned and poured Sam a cup of coffee and took a plate of pie out of the fridge.

"Here ya go. Breakfast of champions." he announced placing the plate in front of Sam.

Sam looked up and a disgusted look grossed his face.

"Gross Dean."

Sam ignored the pie, but picked up the hot coffee.

Dean smiled at Sam's behaviour. He loved it when Sam was all sleepy and cute like a puppy. While Sam sipped from the coffee, holding it like it was sacred, Dean stood behind him. Reaching out, he began to play with the brown pieces of soft hair and soothing it down.

He ran his fingers through it, enjoying the feel of it. Sam sighed and leaned into the touch, enjoying the rare moment of innocent affection. Dean was too busy admiring the silkiness of Sam's hair to see John was standing in the kitchen doorway.

"What the fuck are you doing?" John growled, the sight of Dean touching Sam made him irrationally angry.

Dean jumped back and snatched his hands away as if burnt and stood unbelievably still as his brain tried to scramble for a believable excuse. One that wouldn't get him shot.

John wasn't sure what he had just seen. There had been a unsettling intimacy between the two. As he watched both his boys staring at him, he noticed that Dean had the exact same expression on his face as the one John had seen when he had walked in on Dean masturbating for the first time.

"Why is everyone crowding my kitchen?" Bobby's voice broke John out of his thoughts and saved Dean from having to answer.

John stepped aside silently, never taking his eyes off Sam and Dean.

"So Bobby what are we hunting?" Sam asked, breaking the awkward silence that had descended on the room.

Bobby sighed heavily and tossed Sam a newspaper clipping.

"In the past two weeks, two women have killed their husbands in the exact same way." he explained to Dean and John.

"Why do you need us? This happened in the town that's like a twenty minute drive from here." Sam asked, handing the clipping to Dean.

"That's why. They know my face, especially the local police."

"Are you sure this is our kind of thing? Maybe the two women just got tired of their husbands and decided a funeral was cheaper then a divorce." Sam pointed out, he was sceptical about it being a hunt.

Something in his gut was telling him nothing supernatural was going on.

"We've gone on less Sammy." Dean pointed out.

Sam held up his hands in defeat, knowing that with John and Dean on Bobby's side he was out numbered.

"Besides, it's time you and Dean got back in the game Sammy." John added.

"Don't call me Sammy." Sam scowled.

"Dean calls you Sammy."

"Dean's allowed to."

Dean watched while Sam and John glared at each other while Bobby rolled his eyes and left the room. The heated silence continued and Dean found himself staring down at his coffee and wondering if it was possible to drown himself in it.

"Well I'm going to go and have a shower." Dean announced loudly before he completely lost it and actually tried to drown himself in a hot caffeinated beverage.

The frosty silence descended again for a few more moments before Sam broke his glare.

"I'm gonna do some background research so we have some idea what we're dealing with."

John grunted and watched with a scowl as Sam and Dean left the kitchen together. Was it his imagination or were they walking just a little bit too closely together?

Bobby silently entered the kitchen and watched as the suspicion crossed his face.

"What's that look for?" he asked, announcing his presence.

John never took his eyes off the place where Sam and Dean had left together.

"They're hiding from me Bobby." As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew them to be true.

Bobby snorted and sat down across from John.

"Of course they are! They're adults now John, even Sam. They're going to have secrets."

"Not from me." John growled, glaring when Bobby snorted again.

"Especially from you."

John gave him a look which clearly stated he thought otherwise, a look which made Bobby sigh and lean back in his seat.

"Do you want my advice John?"

"No."

"Too bad. I'm going to give it to you anyway."

"Of course you are."

"Let it go." Bobby advised simply.

"What?" John said in disbelief.

"I know you John, you'll keep digging until you find what you want. Sam and Dean are entitled to a few secrets, God knows you have enough of them. Give them the benefit of the doubt and leave it alone." Bobby was surprisingly close to pleading.

"Why do you care? Do you know what it is? Do you know what they're hiding?" John demanded to know.

"No, I don't. but I know it's none of my business and it's not any of yours!" Bobby countered, John's stubbornness was beginning to irritate him.

"I'm their father!"

"They're grown men John! They're allowed secrets."

"Not from me!" John roared once more standing up forcefully.

Realising Bobby wasn't going to tell him anything, John stormed out of the kitchen and Bobby heard the front door swing shut with a loud crack.

Sam poked his head around the corner with a laptop in his hands.

"What was that about?" Sam asked confused.

"What did you hear?"

"Nothing. Just a lot of yelling.'

"Don't worry about it. Just your father being a ass." Bobby said, reassured that Sam hadn't heard anything.

Sam rolled his eyes and sat down, opening the laptop.

Why doesn't that surprise me?" Sam muttered sarcastically as the laptop screen hummed to life. "Bobby what makes you so sure this is anything other then two extremely pissed off wives?"

"Experience and gut feeling. When you've done this job as long as I have, you get a sixth sense about this stuff." Bobby answered with a shrug.

Sam frowned, still not convinced but chose to say nothing.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this." Sam whispered.

"Your dad will be out of you hair soon enough."

Sam chuckled darkly and shook his head.

"No, not that. I mean I don't know how much longer I can do this job."

"That's nothing new, you've always hated this life." Bobby pointed out.

"Yeah but this feels different. I'm tired Bobby. Tired of the broken bones, tired of the sleepless nights and being scared for my life. Do you know how much it used to tear me up inside when I couldn't save someone? It doesn't bother me much anymore, I'm caring less and less." Sam admitted, sadness and desperation clouding his voice.

"Shower's yours Sammy." Dean said as he leaned against the doorway wrapped in only a towel.

Sam couldn't stop himself from licking his lips at the sight of Dean fresh from a shower. His body was flushed slightly and water droplets still clung to his naked chest. Sam's eyes instinctively followed the dark blonde treasure trail to the edge of the towel and couldn't stop a image of what lay beneath from popping into his head and his mouth went dry. Seeing Dean half naked could still turn him into a horny sixteen year old.

"Why ahh…..why do you need the shower?" Sam managed to stutter out which earned him a eye roll from Bobby and Dean.

"Because we are going to interview the wives." Dean explained slowly as if speaking to a child.

"No you're not. Sam's staying here, we're going."

Dean jumped and closed his eyes to collect himself. John was standing directly behind him and he had no idea how John had managed to get so close without him noticing.

"Why do I have to stay here?" Sam demanded angrily.

"We need more background knowledge, you're the best at research. Dean and I can do the interviewing." John explained, his tone allowing no argument.

"Why can't we all go?"

"Because I said so."

"And what are you going to wear? FBI agents don't wear leather jackets and biker boots." Sam countered, gesturing at John clothing. "You don't own a suit."

"But I do. He can borrow mine." Bobby spoke up, ignoring the look of betrayal Sam sent his way.

"Dad's right Sam."

Sam couldn't believe that Bobby and Dean were ganging up against him.

"Well I'm going to have a shower." John left, satisfied.

He had finally managed to get Dean alone for a while. Dean would tell him what they were hiding, Dean told him everything.

"I can't believe you did that!" Sam growled once John had left.

Dean looked at Sam and felt a spike of guilt when he saw the look in Sam's eyes.

"You have to know when to pick your battles."

"I don't even know why I'm surprised. You've always taken Dad's side, don't know why I expected different." Sam spat, days of repressed anger bubbling up.

"You're over reacting." As soon as the words left his mouth, he realised the idiocy of them.

Sam stood up, fire burning in his eyes but the hurt was still there.

"I'm not over reacting! For days I've kept my mouth shut and done what you've wanted. I know you hate it when dad and I fight, but is it really too much to ask for that you back me up once in a while?" he snatched his laptop and made to leave when Dean grabbed his wrist.

"Sammy."

Sam yanked his hand away and stormed out of the kitchen. Dean stared after him in shock and bewilderment as he left to go and sulk in his room, taking the stairs two at a time.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Dean muttered to himself.

"If you don't know you really are more of a idjit then I thought." Bobby spoke up.

Dean frowned. He knew he shouldn't have told Sam he was over reacting, but in all fairness he was. He didn't always take dad's side, so what the hell was Sam so upset about?

_**Timebreak timebreak timebreak timebreak timebreak timebreak timebreak timebreak timebreak**_

Dean felt utterly miserable. Him and John had left Bobby's nearly three hours ago and Sam still refused to answer any of his many, many texts. Dean didn't know what he had done, he just knew he had done something to piss Sam off and he hated it. He hated it when Sam was angry at him, it made him feel like shit. When John left to go to the toilet at the diner they had stopped at for lunch, he quickly sent Sam another text.

'_I'm sorry Sammy, please don't be mad at me.'_

Putting his phone back in his pocket he waited anxiously for Sam to reply, if he replied, which he doubted. John returned just as the waitress came over to take their order.

"What can I get for ya today boys?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice, giving Dean a wink.

Dean smiled indulgently but decided not to encourage her. As much as his flirty nature was screaming at him, he really couldn't muster up any energy to flirt and if you're not going to do something right, don't bother doing it. Plus Sam was already pissed at him, flirting with Jodie the waitress would only make it worse.

"I'll have the seared chicken burger." Dean answered politely after scanning the menu.

"Would you like to add bacon to that?" Jodie asked, smile slipping off her face slightly at Dean's lack of interest.

He opened his mouth to say yes but as he did, a image of Sam with a disapproving look and lecturing him about cholesterol popped into his head and caused him to pout softly.

"No."

Stupid Sam and his healthy diet.

After taking John's order, Jodie left but not before giving Dean another smile.

"Seared chicken burger? Really?"

Dean rolled his eyes and silently agreed with John.

"Sam's on this new health kick. He wanted me to eat more salads, I didn't. So we compromised. I promised I'd stop eating so much greasy food."

"He's not here." John pointed out.

"Doesn't matter, he'd know. He always knows." Dean mumbled with a certain amount of contempt.

John snorted and nodded. "He's like his mother."

Dean hummed and smiled when Jodie came over to the table, his and John's food balanced in her hands and placed them gently onto the table.

"Can I get you anything else." She asked.

"No thanks Jodie, we're good."

Silence descended upon the table as they ate, the only sound was of chewing and swallowing. John paused in his eating and pushed a few fries around his plate for a moment before leaning back and leaving his half eaten burger on the plate.

"I know you and Sam are hiding something."

Dean forgot he had a mouthful of chicken burger and inhaled sharply, immediately choking on a half chewed burger. He coughed roughly, eyes watering and throat stinging.

"What?" Dean whispered, voice husky and rough.

Leaning back, he breathed deeply, throat stinging and he wiped the tears out of his eyes. John waited for him to recover before he continued, Dean's reaction had confirmed his suspicions.

"Do think I wouldn't notice Dean? We don't have secrets Dean, not from each other!"

"Bullshit! Our family is nothing but secrets."

Dean knew John didn't actually know what Sam and he were hiding, if he did, they wouldn't be having a semi-civil conversation in a crappy diner.

"Don't give me that crap! How can I work with you two if I know you're keeping thing's from me?" John demanded, voice beginning to rise and attract attention.

"Well there is a simple solution to that."

"Tell me what you're hiding?"

"If you can't trust us, don't work with us."

John started in shock at Dean's open defiance, never had he so resolutely refused to obey or spoken to him in such a way.

"You're not going to tell me? Secrets effect your ability to do your job, you know that." John argued.

"It's not affecting our job. It's between me and Sam and that's where it's going to stay, it has nothing to do with you."

John opened his mouth to answer angrily but the ringing of Dean's phone interrupted him.

"Gotta get that!" Dean said hastily, jumping up and heading outside.

He didn't know who was calling him but they were giving him a escape. When the door slammed behind him, he checked his phone, heart jumping when saw it was Sam.

"Hey Sammy." he whispered softly, hoping Sam hadn't called to yell at him.

"_Hey Dean."_ Sam answered as softly as Dean.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Sam winced when he heard the hurt in Dean's voice. He knew his anger was justified but it had been a little childish to spaz out at Dean when Dean didn't even know why he was upset.

"_No Dean, I'm not mad. I'm sorry I spazzed out on you, you didn't deserve it." _

"No Sam, it's ok…"

"_Don't lie. We both know I over reacted. I acted like a child."_

Dean smiled grimly, Sam not being mad at him anymore made him feel a hell of a lot happier, he no longer felt like he'd been punched in the stomach.

"I forgive you." he mumbled.

"_You always forgive me."_ Sam pointed out sadly.

Dean didn't answer, just hummed in agreement.

"Dean? You done? We got to go to the morgue, see the bodies." John followed Dean outside, effectively stopping Dean and Sam's conversation.

"We'll talk later." Dean promised softly, not wanting John to overhear.

"_I love you."_ Sam knew why Dean was hanging up, he could hear John in the background.

"Bye."

Dean stuffed the phone into his back pocket and turned to face John.

"Where are we going?"

"Morgue. Maybe the husbands will tell us more then the wives."

Dean grimaced, pulling a face.

"And people say our jobs suck, who wouldn't want to spend their afternoon looking at dead bodies?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Don't be a smartass." John warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Dean muttered darkly.

"I will found out what you and Sam are hiding." John promised as they got in the car.

"Don't count on it."

Dean tried to be cocky, but he didn't even sound convincing to himself.

_**SAMDEAN SAMDEAN SAMDEAN SAMDEAN SAMDEAN SAMDEAN SAMDEAN SAMDEAN SAMDEAN SAMDEAN SAMDEAN **_

well there ya go. hope you liked it. please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Well here it is. yay, chapter five. please enjoy and review

"Are you sure you boys don't want to come?" Bobby asked once more as he and John were about to leave.

The hunt was going nowhere and John and Bobby were tired of sitting around the house so they decided to go out for a drink at the local bar. John wasn't thrilled about leaving Dean and Sam alone together but Bobby had convinced him.

"No I think we're just gonna have a early night." Dean answered, secretly excited about getting some alone time with Sam.

John snorted but said no more and left in silence. Bobby rolled his eyes at John's dramatics and followed him out. When the door closed behind them, Sam and Dean stood still, waiting to hear the roar of Bobby's car as they pulled out of the drive way.

The house was completely silent and peaceful, Dean took a moment to bask in the knowledge that for the first time, he and Sam were completely alone. Sam turned around and was about to walk into the kitchen but Dean stopped him. He wrapped his arms around Sam from behind and rested his head in the dip where neck blended into shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean murmured, breath hot against Sam's ear.

"Getting something to eat." Sam groaned as Dean began placing gentle soft kisses on his neck.

"We're alone for the first time in weeks and you want to eat?" Dean teased before resuming his butterfly kisses.

"Can you think of anything else to do?" Sam asked innocently.

"Hmmm….I'm sure we'll figure something out."

Sam leaned back into Dean and moaned when Dean began to lick and nip at the tender skin of his neck. This was what he needed, to just be there with Dean and enjoy his touch and the comfort it gave him. Dean smiled happily as Sam relaxed against him. He began to play with the hem of Sam's shirt and slowly pushed his hand underneath, stoking the taunt skin of Sam's stomach and revelling in the feel of muscles twitching and jumping under his touch.

"I'm sorry I've been a bit of douche lately." Sam whispered.

"Shhh…. I told you don't worry about it. Just enjoy this moment."

"Enjoy the moment? Wow Dean didn't know you were such a romantic." Sam laughed.

Dean glared playfully and slapped Sam's thigh, earning him a squeak in protest.

"Don't be a smartass." he warned, causing Sam to smile.

Sam moaned as Dean's hands ventured further and further up his shirt. Moving past his stomach and stopping at his chest, he scratched softly at a nipple. The sensations Dean was causing made his skin hot and tingle. His body was burning up and he couldn't contain small whimpers as Dean became rougher with his sensitive nipples, pinching and twisting the tiny swollen nubs between his fingers.

Sam whimpered and tried to escape the punishing fingers but all he succeeded in doing was pushing his ass against Dean's crotch and his eyes widened in shock when he realised Dean was already hard. Sam began to grind his ass against the hardness he found and smiled at his achievement when Dean's breath came in short pants. The combined feel of Dean twisting his nipples and the cock rubbing against his ass made the fire in his stomach burn hotter and his pleasure begin to build. It had been too long since Dean had touched him like this, too long since he had felt that hard cock against him and now he was finally getting what he had been craving for what felt like years. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. Dean couldn't believe the heat that was coming off of Sam's skin and the way Sam melted into his touch.

"Dean please" Sam whined.

"What Sammy?"

Sam opened his mouth to answer but could only whimper when Dean started running his fingers through the light path of hair at the waistband of his pants.

"I want to touch you." Sam begged.

Dean smirked at Sam request and spun him around quickly so they were finally face to face. Sam placed his hands on Dean's cheeks and rested his forehead against Dean's, taking advantage of a quiet moment and breathing in the air Dean exhaled.

Dean's hands quickly placed themselves where they belonged and he begun to gently massage the round globes of Sam's ass and felt satisfied when he heard the hitch in Sam's breath.

Sam pushed his body flush against Dean's so they were pressed together from chest to hip and started to slowly grind against Dean, gasping when he felt Dean's hard cock rub against his. Even through the fabric of his pants it felt amazing and Sam felt his insides turn to jelly.

The pleasure of their bodies moving together and the friction it caused by their clothes was amazing and as much as they both wanted to venture beneath the clothes, as desperate as Sam was to feel Dean inside him, neither was ready for the exquisite torture to be over.

Eventually the lust and desire would take over and they wouldn't be able to contain themselves, but at the moment, Sam wouldn't have left Dean's arms for anything, and Dean wouldn't have let him go for all the pie he could eat.

But all too soon, it was no longer enough. They wanted more, needed more. Dean was alarmingly close to coming. He had to still Sam's grinding hips and distracted him with a hot, passionate kiss to give himself a moment to calm down. Sam groaned into the kiss as Dean sucked on his tongue roughly and Dean's tongue moved slickly against his own. Their lips mashed together and teeth clashed but they did not slow down.

"Bedroom! Now!" Sam managed to gasp out between kisses, his lust finally becoming too much.

Dean hummed in agreement and pulled away from the kiss messily, spit making his lips shine.

"Let's go upstairs baby."

Dean entwined his fingers with Sam's and began to pull him up the stairs with a cheeky smile spread across his face, earning him a eye roll from Sam.

"Come on Sammy, big brother's going to take care of you."

"Well, how can I say no to that?" Sam smiled and followed Dean upstairs.

_**Timebreak timebreak timebreak timebreak timebreak timebreak timebreak timebreak timebreak **_

Sam flopped against the bed, bouncing a little as he tried to catch his breath. Dean's arms gave out and he fell heavily on top of Sam. Sam groaned when Dean's body covered his own.

"You ok?" Dean asked, knowing he must be heavy.

"Yeah, please don't move."

Sam couldn't stop shaking as his body recovered from his orgasm. Sweat stuck his hair to his forehead and it made his and Dean's body stick together.

"Wow." Sam whispered as his breathing returned to normal.

"Yeah." Dean agreed.

Dean shifted to get more comfortable and pulled a face when Sam's drying semen stuck their stomachs together.

"Ewwww." he protested weakly.

Sam snorted and smiled when Dean left to go and get a cloth. Dean came back quickly and wiped the cum softly off Sam's stomach, causing Sam to smile at his gentleness. Dean threw the cloth onto the floor and climbed back into bed, snuggling up to Sam's warm body. Sam sighed in happiness and wrapped his arms around Dean.

"God I missed this." Dean murmured into Sam's ear.

"Me too."

This was what Sam enjoyed the most. It wasn't the sex, although that part was brilliant too, he loved the after part. It wasn't often Dean allowed cuddling and after sex was one of the rare moments he did. Dean began to kiss and suck on Sam's ear causing Sam to chuckle and push him away.

"Awwww, come on Sammy." Dean whined, hands stroking Sam's side.

"I'm tired Dean." Sam protested.

"This might be the last chance we get to be intimate for a long time." Dean reminded him.

"Ok. But first you have to feed me." Sam bargained.

Dean smiled in triumph and pushed himself off the bed and grabbed his boxers off the floor.

"You're putting clothes on?" Sam teased, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

Dean smiled at Sam's scruffy look, hair in every direction and lips red and swollen from kissing.

"What do you want to eat?" Dean asked.

"Anything edible."

"Be back soon. Be ready for me."

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes.

Dean jogged downstairs into the kitchen and began searching the fridge for food and finding nothing.

"Bobby better have some fucking food." Dean growled.

Dean had his head in a cupboard when he heard someone opening the front door. Jerking up, he smacked his head hard and started cursing loudly.

"Bloody Fuck!"

"You alright?"

Dean's eyes widened as he recognised Bobby's voice and fear pulsed through him and made him freeze.

"Dean?" Bobby called out again.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine!" he yelled back, mind racing with panic.

Slowly he walked into the hallway and smiled shakily, trying to hide his fear. "You're back early."

"Wanted a early night too." John explained. "Why are you in your boxers?"

"Just woke up. Getting a drink." Dean gestured towards the kitchen.

At that moment Dean was thanking every deity he had ever heard of that he hadn't left the bedroom naked.

John nodded when his yes caught sight of something on Dean's collar bone and frowned heavily.

"Is that a hickey?"

_*** Up in the bedroom ***_

Sam sighed as he waited for Dean to return and began to tap his foot as he began to wonder what was taking Dean so long. Sighing again, he jumped up from the bed and pulled on the oversized shirt he used as a pyjama shirt.

Although he had teased Dean about putting clothes on when they were the only ones in the house, he was uncomfortable with the thought of walking around Bobby's house naked. He was about to leave and go and see what was taking Dean so long when something caught his eye in the mirror.

"Son of a bitch." Sam whispered as he inspected the numerous dark hickey's littering his neck.

His shirt hung quite low on his neck and he was able to follow the hickey's down his neck and across his collar bone.

"I'll fucking kill him."

Before he left the room, he pulled the shirt down so it covered his upper thighs.

"But first I want something to eat."

_*** Back in the hallway ***_

"Ummm….what?" Dean asked, hoping with all everything he had that he had heard wrong.

"Is that a hickey on your collar bone?" John demanded.

Dean's hand flew to where John was gesturing and winced when he felt the tender flesh there.

"No, no, it's just a bruise." Dean denied.

John didn't buy it. He could see the fear and panic in his son's eyes.

"Dean what were you thinking? You know better then to bring girls back to Bobby's!" John yelled.

"I didn't!"

"Then how…"

"Dean?" Sam's voice floated down the stairs.

Dean's eyes widened when he remembered Sam didn't know Bobby and John were back. Oh please Sammy, don't say anything stupid, he pleaded silently.

"Dean's what's taking so long? If you want sex before Bobby and dad come back, you need to feed me."

Dean closed his eyes to avoid facing John.

"Dean what…" Sam stopped suddenly when he reached the hallway and saw Bobby and John staring at him in horror.

Dean looked at Sam sadly when he heard a small whimper escape his brother's lips.

John was struggling to breath as his stomach twisted and he felt bile rising in his throat. Looking between Sam and Dean he felt disgusted and horrified. His sons were having a sexual relationship, which meant they were having sex, anything would have been better then that. He couldn't believe it, but he knew it was true, knew it without a doubt.

Dean watched as the emotions flew across John's face. Surprise, confusion, realisation and stopping on disgust. When he looked at John directly in his eyes he flinched at the disappointment he found there. Anger, hate he could deal with, but seeing John look at him in disappointment hurt more then anything.

"Dad?" Sam ventured in a small scared voice.

"Don't!" John snapped. "Go upstairs. Both of you. Don't talk, I don't even want to look at either of you right now." John growled, barely containing his anger.

Sam nodded and it broke Dean's heart to see the tears in his eyes. Dean walked quietly over to Sam, placed a hand on his lower back and guided him up the stairs.

John waited for them to leave before he raised his gaze from off the floor and looked at Bobby.

"I need a drink and you and I need to have a talk." John said, voice allowing no argument.

Walking over to the bottle of Jack Daniels Bobby always had sitting on the coffee table , he grabbed a semi-clean coffee mug and poured out half a cup. He swallowed down the entire thing before pouring himself another one and sitting down.

Bobby got a clean glass, filled it and sat opposite to John. John started into his drink for a moment as he processed all of what just happened.

"You knew! You fucking knew!" John accused Bobby, never taking his eyes off his drink.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed me?"

John was about to snap back when he realised Bobby was right, he wouldn't have believed it. The truth had been right in front of him the whole time. The gentle touches, the closeness but he hadn't seen it because he didn't want to. All the anger drained from him, leaving him feeling old and tired. Sighing he leant back against the chair.

"How're you taking it?" Bobby asked.

"How do you think I'm taking it? I feel sick, literally sick. The thought of what they've been doing makes me want to throw up." John admitted, taking a mouthful from his cup.

"There are worst crimes then incest."

"Doesn't make it any less wrong! You should have stopped it Bobby, as soon as you found out."

"John, just for a moment forget they're brothers. Have you ever seen Sam as happy as when he's with Dean? Or the way Dean looks at Sam like he's the most important person in the world? They love each other John. You know better then anyone how hard the life of a hunter is, how could I take away the one things that makes them happy?" Bobby asked, hoping John would try to understand.

"What do you want me to do Bobby? Pretend like I'm ok with it? Pretend that what they're doing isn't wrong?" John demanded to know.

"I want you to talk to them, get their side of the story before you condemn them."

"Fine." he grunted through clenched teeth. "Get them down here."

_***In the bedroom ***_

Sam was visibly shaking by the time they made it to Dean's bedroom.

"Sit down Sammy." Dean whispered as he pushed him gently towards the bed.

Dean watched as Sam sat down rigidly on the edge of the bed and felt his heart break when he got a good look at Sam's face. He was paler then Dean could ever remember him being his eyes wide and full of unshed tears and he was biting his bottom lip so hard Dean thought it was going to start bleeding.

"Sam you need to calm down you're gonna make yourself sick." Dean told him softly.

"I'm so sorry Dean. I didn't mean to, I fucked up. Please don't leave me." Sam whimpered voice breaking.

Dean hurried over to Sam and stood in front of him. Sam avoided his gave so he put two fingers underneath his chin and lifted Sam's face so their eyes locked together.

"This is not your fault. We made a mistake we were so desperate to be together we got careless. I didn't want dad to find out any more then you did, but he has, so we're just gonna have to deal with it. Together."

"You're not leaving me?" Sam asked, hope shinning in his eyes.

"Never. No matter what happens, I will never leave you. I love you too much Sammy." Dean promised. "Now what's bought this on? Do you really have so little faith in me, you think I'd dump you and run at the first sign of trouble?"

"No! No of course not!" Sam denied and Dean could see the truth in his eyes.

Dean knelt down in front of Sam so that they were level and cupped his cheek.

"Then why did you think I would leave you?"

Sam looked into Dean's eyes for a moment before looking away.

"Because….because you and dad have always had something special, you've always done whatever he tells you to do and don't deny it, with both know it's true. And you know he won't accept what we have. I'm afraid that he'll tell you it's wrong and has to stop and you'll leave me. I'll be alone, and I don't know how to live without you, you're all I have." Once Sam started talking he couldn't stop. A lifetime of insecurities came pouring out.

"Sammy I promise you, I will never leave you alone. No matter what dad, Bobby or anyone says." Dean whispered, pulling Sam into a strong hug.

"What are we gonna do?" Sam's question was muffled against Dean's shoulder.

"We're going to get dressed, go downstairs and deal with whatever dad throws at us." Dean said simply, glad Sam had calmed down.

They dressed quickly, neither talking just taking comfort in each other's presence. As soon as Dean zipped his jeans up, they heard Bobby yelling from downstairs.

"Boys! Get down here!"

Dean and Sam looked at each other and took a deep breath. Dean took Sam's face in his hands and slowly rubbed his thumbs across soft cheeks. Resting their foreheads together, he gave Sam a soft kiss.

"Remember, I love you. Whatever happens I love you."

i'll update as soon as i can. remember please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Well here it is. the last chapter of this lovely story. Enjoy and please review

_****_

When they reached the living room where John and Bobby were waiting, dean could hear Sam's breathing quicken and before they sat down on the lounge opposite John and Bobby, Dean grabbed Sam's hand and gave it a squeeze.

He flinched slightly when John shot them a glare but he refused to let go of Sam's hand. John may not like it, but he was just going to have to suck it up because Dean was going to do whatever was necessary to reassure Sam that everything would be ok. Sitting down together, Sam sat as close to Dean as was physically possible without sitting in his lap and squeezed his hand in return.

John watched them practically cuddling on the lounge and felt anger rising in him once more and swallowed down another shot of alcohol to calm himself. Awkward silence thickened the air as no one was willing to be the one to speak first.

Bobby rolled his eyes and muttered about stubborn Winchesters before giving John a swift kick to the leg. John rolled his eyes at Bobby's not so subtle urging and clicked his tongue absently as he struggled to find the words he needed.

"Ok. Let's start from the beginning. What exactly is going on here?" John finally managed to ask, gesturing between Sam and Dean. Maybe if it was a recent thing, it could be stopped.

Sam shifted uncomfortably and refused to meet John's eyes and he hated himself for it. He hated disappointing John, he just hid it better then Dean. And the overwhelming disappointment in John's face was crushing him.

"Well…" Dean stuttered and cast a side glance at Sam. "We're lovers. We are in a sexual relationship."

John was silent once more and Dean could see a vein throbbing in his forehead before he swallowed yet another shot.

"How could you Dean?" John whispered, never taking his eyes off the coffee table.

"What do you mean, how could I? You're acting like I forced Sam into a relationship." Dean yelled, insulted.

John's eyes snapped up and pinned Dean with a look that made him shiver.

"You may as well have! How old were you Dean? How old were you when you decided to fuck your little brother? Better yet, how old was Sam? Five? Six? Or did you at least wait until he hit puberty?"

"Do you really think I'm capable of that? Forget incest, do you really think I get turned on by children? How fucked up do you think I am?"

"Fourteen." Sam whispered.

"What?" John snapped, seemingly have forgotten Sam's presence.

"I was fourteen when it started. I started it, wouldn't take no for an answer. Dean was never that comfortable with it, he was even worse when we were younger. But I kept pushing. Took me months to convince him I really loved him. If you're looking to blame someone, blame me."

Dean couldn't suppress a smile as defiant Sam came back and timid, scared Sam disappeared.

John stared at them in shock. Fourteen. It had been happening right under his nose. All those nights sleeping in the room next to Sam and Dean's when they were children, what had they been doing? How could he have been so blind?

"Fourteen? Are you fucking kidding me? What could have possibly made you think it was ok to have sex at fourteen? With you're fucking brother!" John exploded, anger finally bursting to the surface.

"We never had sex! I wanted to, but Dean refused to until I turned seventeen, all we ever did was make out." Sam rushed in to defend Dean.

"Don't lie to me Sam!"

"I'm not lying!"

Bobby sighed in irritation as he saw the conversation getting out of control and Sam and John beginning to lose their tempers. He sighed again and stood up which drew attention to himself.

"That's it! Time out! Sam, Dean, stay here. John, in the kitchen."

"Don't treat me like a child." John growled.

"I'll stop treating you like one when you stop acting like one."

Dean watched as John left the room in a huff, taking the Jack Daniels with him.

"I'll calm him down, you two idjits figure out the rest of your story." Bobby said to them.

"You're taking this awfully well." Sam pointed out.

"I'm old, not stupid. It's not hard to see."

"You never said anything."

"What you two do behind closed doors is your own business."

Bobby smiled at them before following John into the kitchen with a sigh, knowing John wouldn't be pleasant.

Sam leaned back against the lounge and closed his eyes.

"Fuck me."

"Maybe later."

Sam snorted in mild amusement and rested his head on Dean's shoulder and breathed in Dean's scent and allowed the unique smell of Dean calm him.

"Do you know how many nightmares I've had about this over the years? All the different ways dad could find out and the screaming matches that would follow. Never could have imagined it would turn out like this though." Sam admitted, staring across the room.

"I know what you mean. I'm surprised I'm still breathing actually." Dean mumbled in agreement, running a hand through Sam's hair.

He smiled when Sam hummed in pleasure. Nothing could make Sam melt quicker then playing with his hair. Dean used his nails to scratch at Sam's scalp and took great enjoyment in the way Sam nuzzled into his neck like a puppy.

"What do you think dad's going to do?"

Dean thought for a moment, twirling a piece of Sam's hair around a finger absently.

"Scream a bit more, might throw something."

"You don't sound very worried."

"I'm terrified Sam, but realistically what can dad do besides have a major temper tantrum?"

"He could call the police. Incest is illegal." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, well so is half the shit in the boot of dad's car. I think the cops will be more interested in the half dozen illegal weapons dad's got then two adult men allegedly having sex."

Sam smiled grimly and huddled closer to Dean. Dean lifted a arm and tucked Sam in close to his body, draping the arm over Sam's shoulders.

"If dad walks in on us like this he'd have heart attack." Dean said but made no move to remove his arm.

"I don't really care. I know that it's hard for dad but I'm not going to pretend I'm ashamed."

"Do remember when we were kids?"

"Hmmm?" Sam was a little startled by the change in conversation.

"do you remember when we were kids and we were always sneaking around, trying to find a place to make out without dad finding us."

"Yeah I remember." Sam smiled fondly at the memory.

"And all the times we nearly got caught because you kept trying to jump me when you thought dad was looking." Dean teased.

"That wasn't my fault. I could barely be in the same room as you without getting a boner." Sam pouted cutely.

"Neither could I, but I managed a bit of self control."

"Of course you did! You were twenty, I was still a teenager and therefore allowed to be a hormonal mess."

"You're still a hormonal mess."

Sam smacked Dean playfully on the leg with a smirk. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

"I love you." Sam whispered suddenly.

"Love you too." Dean replied, kissing Sam softly on the top of the head.

"I'm so tired." Sam mumbled, the warmth of Dean's body and the heartbeat thumping against his ear sending him to sleep.

"Have a nap then. I doubt dad will have anymore to say to us. Right now he's probably drinking himself into a stupor right now."

Sam allowed his eyes to drift shut as he was lulled to sleep by Dean's even breathing.

"Sleep sounds perfect."

Dean smiled as he heard Sam's breathing become softer and more even and he knew Sam was asleep because he could hear snoring coming from the scruffy mass of brown hair laying on his chest. God how he wished he could follow Sam into the abyss that sleep offered but he knew one of them had to be awake when John decided to come out of the kitchen or when Bobby let him out.

However knowing something and doing something are two different things. Sex always made him sleepy and that combined with a general lack of sleep was making it impossible for him to stay awake.

"Maybe I could rest for just a few minutes."

Dean rested his head on top of Sam's and he knew that his neck would ache later due to the awkward angle but at the moment he didn't really care.

_**Scene break scene break scene break scene break scene break scene break scene break scene break **_

"Do you act like a jackass on purpose or does it just come naturally?" Bobby asked sarcastically as he stormed into the kitchen.

John rolled his eyes and came dangerously close to pouting.

"For once in your life Bobby shut the fuck up." John growled, resting his head in his hands.

"I'll shut up when you start acting like a adult! What the fuck is wrong with you John?"

"I'm sorry? Did you just ask what was wrong with me? After what he just heard, you're asking what wrong with me?" John asked, voice becoming louder with each moment.

"I'll admit it was a awkward moment, but starting a screaming match with Sam didn't help!"

"Why are you yelling at me? Sam started it!"

"Sam started it? What are you, twelve? Do you hear yourself talking or do you just tune in and out?" Bobby asked incredulous.

John didn't answer and just started drinking straight from the bottle.

"You're gonna end up drunk." Bobby warned.

"Hopefully."

"Alcohol will only make things worse."

"Do you know what I want Bobby?"

"Me to shut the fuck up?" Bobby guessed.

"Yes. But what I also want is to drown myself in what's left of this Jack Daniels and if I'm really lucky, I will forget that this night ever happened and this will turn out to be nothing but a bad dream." John mumbled.

"John you can't pretend forever." Bobby pointed out sadly.

"Oh I know. However I can at least stay in alcohol induced denial for a few days."

"Fine! You want to be a stubborn ass, go ahead!" Bobby growled, growing tired at John's whining.

Bobby left the kitchen in disgust at John's behaviour but stopped when he saw Sam and Dean asleep on the couch together. He couldn't contain a soft smile at how cute Sam looked tucked up against Dean.

It reminded Bobby of when Sam was a child, all scruffy hair and pouting lips. He would never understand how John had not seen what Sam and Dean had, it was obvious to anyone who had eyes. Bobby knew he should wake them, they'd regret sleeping on the lounge in the morning when their necks were aching but he didn't have the heart to wake them, so he left them on the lounge and headed up to his own room and hoped that with a good nights sleep and a new day, things wouldn't seem so bad.

_**Time break time break time break time break time break time break time break time break time break **_

Dean moaned as pain lanced through his neck as he moved his position slightly. Cracking a eye open he ventured a glance around him. He cringed in anticipation at the light he was sure was about to assault his eyes and frowned when nothing happened.

Opening them completely, he realised it was till dark. Judging by the musky coloured sky outside the window, morning was only a few hours away. Paying more attention to where he was, he winced when he noticed his arm was numb from Sam's death grip.

Carefully he begun trying to remove his arm without waking Sam which was turning out to be harder then he had originally thought. After a few minutes of trying he finally managed to retrieve his arm and slide out from under Sam.

As he swung his legs to get off the lounge he hit his knee on the coffee table and had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from swearing loudly and all that escaped him was a small whimper.

"Son of a bitch." he whispered when he reached the kitchen and was far enough away that Sam wouldn't hear him.

Wincing he rubbed his knee, trying to sooth away the pain.

"You shouldn't sneak around in a house full of hunters."

Dean spun around quickly and nearly had a heart attack when he saw John sitting at the kitchen table. Breathing heavily he swore again as his heart beat against his chest.

"Fucking hell dad! Don't do that!" he whispered harshly still aware of Sam sleeping in the other room and careful to keep his voice down. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Never went to sleep." John answered simply.

"You've just been sat in the dark drinking all night?" Dean asked, worried.

Dean had just realised that he was very much alone with a pissed off, drunk John which was putting him slightly on edge.

"Not all night. I ran out of Jack Daniels around three o'clock."

"Well that's good."

"Where's Sam?"

"Still sleeping."

"Why don't you sit down?" John suggested, kicking the chair across from him out so Dean could sit down.

Dean wanted to decline but something in the way John was looking at him told him that wasn't an option.

"Sure." he muttered uncomfortably, lowering himself into the chair and sitting stiffly on the edge.

"Do you love him?" John asked unexpectedly.

Dean looked up startled at John's question and for the first time since he and Sam had been caught, he looked at John in the eyes.

"Yes I love him very much."

"Doesn't it bother you? The fact that he's your brother?"

"Everyday. A part of me hates myself for what me and have done and I know if there's a hell it's where I'm going." Dean replied honestly, relaxing against the chair.

"Then why do you do it?" John demanded to know.

"Because I love him too much to let him go. When we were younger, I was terrified that I might be forcing him into doing something he didn't want to do in order to satisfy my sick desires. But now I know that he loves me as much as I love him." Dean explained softly, he had never voiced his childhood concerns to anyone before, not even Sam knew the true extent of it.

"You may love him but you know it isn't right and it isn't healthy. This can only end badly, what are you going to do when Sam wants a normal life? He can't have that with you." John pointed out.

Dean glared at John, angry that he was highlighting Dean's worse fears.

"Don't you think I know that? I know I'll never be able to give Sam the life he deserves, but I also know that no one will ever love him as much as I do. And if the day comes when Sam wants to stop then I'll go back to being nothing more then his big brother."

John watched him carefully and realised with a jolt that Dean was telling the truth. If Sam hadn't wanted it, Dean would never have touched him because Dean loved him too much to hurt him.

"Nothing I say will change anything will it? I can't stop you two from being together."

"No."

John nodded slowly and leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I thought so."

"So what are we going to do?" Dean asked.

"I love you and your brother but I just can't be around you two knowing what I know. Maybe when I've had time to deal with it, preferably a few years, I'll be able to be around you two but right know it's too hard."

"What are you saying?" Dean asked confused.

"I'm leaving and you might not see me again for a while." John explained.

Dean smiled grimly and he wished that it didn't have to be that way but he also knew John could be taking it a hell of a lot worse. He was just glad that John was kind of accepting it and didn't hate him and Sam.

"You're leaving now? What do I tell Sam when he wakes up and you're gone? And Bobby's gonna be pissed that you walked out in the middle of a hunt."

John frowned at Dean and then looked at him like he was a stupid child.

"As everyone continues to tell me, Sam's a big boy. And there's no hunt." John said slowly.

"What? But Bobby said…"

"Bobby's full of shit. There's no hunt, he just told us that to get us all together."

"How do you know that?" Dean demanded to know, angry at being lied to.

"I knew as soon as we interviewed the wives. I know a real hunt when we see it." John shrugged.

"And you didn't think to let me and Sam in on the secret?"

"I needed to know what you and Sam were hiding. If either of you knew there was no hunt you would have left."

"What the fuck is wrong with our family?" Dean muttered more to himself then to John.

"Lets not open that can of worms." John mumbled, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"To pack my shit. It's time for me to go."

"I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did." Dean apologised.

"Yeah me too." John said as he walked out the kitchen and left Dean sitting alone in the dark.

Dean sighed and dropped his head onto the table with a thump. Feeling the cold wood against his forehead he closed his eyes. He thought about the hell his life had become ever since Bobby's 'hunt' had turned up.

"I'm going to kill that man."

_**Time break time break time break time break time break time break time break time break time break **_

Sam crunched his nose in discomfort as he stretched and his back cracked. It wasn't painful but it certainly wasn't a good feeling. He sighed when his back popped and the pressure was released, causing his discomfort to abate. Careful not to fall off the lounge, Sam rolled over and had every intention of falling back asleep despite the ach in his bones.

"Time to wake up princess."

"Fuck off Dean."

"Good morning to you too." Dean said cheerfully, sitting on Sam's legs.

Sam moaned when Dean weight crushed his legs and tried to push him off.

"Dean get off! You weigh so fucking much!"

"Are you calling me fat?" Dean pouted playfully and started to bounce up and down, crushing Sam even more.

"Yes! Now get the fuck off." Sam laughed, jerking his legs to try and buck Dean off the lounge.

"That's not very nice Sam."

Dean threw a leg over Sam's thigh and straddled him, scooting up to sit on Sam's stomach. Sam opened his eyes fully and glared at Dean for pinning him to the lounge.

"Dad will have a heart attack if he sees this." Sam warned.

"Dad's gone Sammy. Left early this morning."

Sam's smile dropped instantly and looked up at Dean sadly. "Does he really hate us that much?"

Dean smiled grimly and gently stroked Sam's hair and tucked it behind his ears. "He doesn't hate us. He just needs time to deal." Dean mumbled, trailing a soft finger down Sam's face.

"Do you think he'll ever be able to look at us again?"

"Yeah I do."

Sam smiled and leaned up to capture Dean's lips in a gentle kiss. Dean kissed back and his tongue begged for entrance which Sam immediately gave. Their tongues duelled together, both battling for dominance which Dean won. Eventually they pulled away but just enough to breathe. They were still close enough that they shared the same air.

"Can you two not do that in here?" Bobby growled.

"I thought you were okay with this?" Dean frowned.

"I am. doesn't mean I want to see you two with your tongues down each others throats."

"Sorry." Sam mumbled sheepishly.

Bobby just grunted and continued into the kitchen.

Dean turned his gaze back to Sam and began running a finger up and down Sam's chest..

"Hey Sammy?" he drawled.

"Yes?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Do you wanna….you know." Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"We are not having sex while Bobby's in the house!" Sam whispered harshly, shocked that Dean would even suggest it.

"Fine." Dean pouted and sat back, looking at Sam sadly beneath his eyelashes.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes as Dean made a big show of pouting and generally looking pathetic. It didn't take long for Sam to crack.

"But that doesn't mean we can't do it in the Impala."

Dean smiled broadly and moved quicker then Sam had ever seen him move and before he knew it, Dean was pulling him towards the front door, keys in hand.

"Where are you two going in such a rush?" Bobby asked, poking his head out of the kitchen.

Sam opened his mouth to lie but Dean beta him to it.

"Sam said we could have sex in the Impala because he doesn't feel comfortable doing it while you're in the house." Dean explained excitedly.

"Well thanks for considering me." Bobby said dryly, pulling his head back into the kitchen.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, slapping Dean hard on the arm.

"Oh come on."

Dean pulled him towards the door before stopping.

"Shit!"

"What?"

"Left the condoms up in the room." Dean explained, spinning around quickly planning to run up to the bedroom to get them when Sam stopped him.

"Don't worry about it."

"What?"

"We don't need them. Don't worry about it." Sam said softly, a blush covering his cheeks.

"Really? You sure?" Dean asked, excitement charging through him as the though of Sam finally trusting him enough to have sex without a condom.

"I'm sure." Sam answered confidently, still blushing.

"Well then. Let's go." Dean smirked, although for some reason he was nervous.

Sam smiled and took Dean's hand in his own. "Come on, before we have to continue the hunt."

Dean smiled and wondered if he should tell Sam the hunt was fake. Probably the best thing to do.

"Hey Sam?"

"Enough talking Dean! I'm horny!" Sam whined and pulled Dean out the door.

Oh well, I can tell him later.

"You're right. It can wait." Dean shrugged, following Sam outside happily.

He watched Sam walk towards the Impala, swinging his ass the whole way and throwing cheeky glancing over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, life is good."

_****_

hope you liked it.


End file.
